Mortal Kombat: End Game
by writer6886
Summary: So before MK 2011 came out I got impaitient and wrote an amature script about a what happened if Taven won and ideas for future games.
1. Konquest Storyline

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or their characters.

Mortal Kombat End Game

Taven defeated Blaze at the end of Mortal Kombat Armageddon gaining the power of a God and waited for Armageddon. The collision of power surrounding a single area tore open a new dimension unleashing a muscular, handsome man, with long black hair, red eyes followed by four deadly creatures War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death.

Cut scene:

Armageddon: I am Armageddon and I would like to thank you all for freeing me. Your reward will be a quick death.

Onaga: I think not!

Onaga threw his right fist forward Armageddon dodging easily before launching a black sphere into Onaga's chest turning him to ashes. Armageddon unleashed his minions slaughtering nine other warriors. Jarek, Dairou, Darrius, Kai, Sareena, Moloch, Hotaru, Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Khameleon

Raiden and Shinook combined powers to teleport the rest of the warriors to safety. Darkness spreads across the realms as the four horsemen rule four different realms. Raiden, Fujin, and Shinook felt Armageddon drew his powers from his horsemen. Splitting up into four teams the warriors unite to save all realms. Characters who will not survive to see future games will slowly be killed by corrupted other fighters or traps. The game play on Konquest mode will be similar to Marvel Ultimate Alliance. A team of four on different areas of the realm they are placed in.

Cut scene:

Raiden: We all fought for different reasons but the main one was to stop Armageddon from happening. We failed. We fought for our own reasons and lost site of what truly mattered. Now we are in a war for our very survival. There are no Gods, No Lin Kuei or Black Dragon Clan. No emperor's or heroes. We all fought one another to gain power now we must unite for the very survival of everything.

Shinnok: Armageddon draws his power from his horsemen. I sensed it when he destroyed Onaga. Kill the horsemen and Armageddon will be weakened. We must split into teams of four separating into Earthrealm where War is waiting, Edenia with famine, Outworld where Pestilence is residing, and the Netherrealm to face Death. We can only succeed by working together. Lets begin are greatest battle.

Earthrealm Boss: War,

Blades, guns, nuclear bombs, what better place for War to be.

Raiden, Sonya Blade, Jax, Kenshi, Cyrax, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Kabal, Frost, Kira, Kobra, Sektor.

Shaolin Monk Temple

Cut scene:

Kung Lao: We should be safe here while planning our next move. The monks have been well prepared for other world threats.

Raiden: I doubt they planned this. The temple appears to be deserted.

Kabal: If they are anything like the black dragon clan they are lying in wait making sure we are not a threat.

Entering the building the weapons come to life connecting to form creatures.

Johnny Cage: I have a feeling the monks aren't here.

Setting up base. A holy temple can be a nice place to stay and think things through if the world is covered in darkness. Sadly the temple isn't as safe as one would hope. Weapons have come to life uniting and attacking. As ridiculous as some may look, it would be a good idea not to take them lightly. Make your way to the center of the temple clear on weaponites that now control the world.

Lin Kuei Palace

Cut scene:

Sub-Zero: Their are ancient writings here that date back to the begin of the race. Their are passages here that not even I am aware of. Perhaps we will be able to find something to help us.

Raiden: Yes this use to be a temple of Argus. Perhaps he knew of Armageddon and has a information on him.

Boss: Frost

Search for War. Lin Kuei Palace a place with secrets that may hold ancient writings below. However weaponites rule the palace searching to destroy the writings and the darkness is starting to set in corrupting one of the fighters. Once now owning the Lin Kuei Palace Raiden finds a secret passage. Frost infected with greed lashes out freezing Raiden and kills Kira to get to Sub-Zero's medallion.

Cut scene:

Sub-Zero: Frost what is wrong with you. We have to work together if we are to survive.

Frost: Wrong. All I need is that medallion and then I shall deal with Armageddon myself.

Pick a fighter and defeat Frost saddly removing her from any future games.

Cut scene:

Sub-Zero: Why. You were one of the best warriors of the Lin Kuei. You could have earned the medallion one day.

Raiden: Frost was tainted by the darkness of Armageddon. Thus becoming a pawn out to thin our numbers. We must be strong and resliant against the taint of Darkness.

Kung Lao: Did you find anything in the passage way?

Raiden shook his head in defeat: Whatever was there had been turned to dust.

Kobra: So Kira died for nothing. Who will be next?

Special forces headquarters

Where would War reside? Naturally where the most weapons are.

Boss: Tank Traps: Laser grid, hidden guns, flame throwers

Boss: Cyrax

Boss: War

Cut scene:

Jax: Raiden are you sure War is here?

Raiden: Yes I feel his power resonating from this area.

Kabal: It makes sense. The are multiple weapons here.

A Tank comes to life ending Jax's.

Sonya: Jax no!

Sektor: Arm yourselves were going to battle.

Best way to handle the tank would be long range attacks. After destroying the Tank enter the base. All traps have been activated and the Weaponites are now upgraded from blades to guns. Make your way through the base to face War.

Cut scene:

War: So you have made it this far. I am impressed, However this is your end as your will be destroyed by your own.

Facing War is the worst thing that could happen to Sektor and Cyrax. War showing off his power activates Sektor's self-destruct system killing him and Kobra. Cyrax is then taken by War forced to turn on his comrades. After the fight Cyrax takes all his strength detonating himself to protect his comrades.

Cut scene:

War: I see if you want something done right you must do it yourself. Prepare for death.

War steps forward to begin the battle. Refrain from using weapons since they will only increase his health. Defeat War and move on to the second team.

Cut scene:

Raiden: War is defeated we are now closer to defeating Armageddon.

Edenia Boss: Famine

A prosperous realm constantly on the verge of getting better. Perfect place for Famine to strike and cause misery. The enemies you encounter are people who have gone mad with hunger and your team is the main course.

Taven, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Rain, Tanya, Fujin, Hsu Hao, Mavado, Mokap, Stryker, Daegon, Nightwolf

Village

Boss: Tanya

Upon entering Edenia you will notice is the wreckage of the village. The second thing is the rush of hungry villagers. More or less this is a fight of survival. Beware of houses as villagers will leap out of the windows trying to get a quick bite. Fight your way to a safe house. Tanya will turn around quickly kicking Sindel into the crowd as she is eaten be her people.

Kitana: Murderer. You Murdered my mother.

Tanya eyes filled with a dark glow: Better her than me. Maybe you should be next.

Kitana eyes also dark: Witch you will pay!"

Taven attempts to interfere but was to late as Kitana strikes Tanya starting at fight. Defeat Tanya and end her from anymore games. Taven steps forward grabbing Kitana holding her till she calms down.

Taven: That is enough your letting rage control you. You are a strong warrior control yourself.

Slowly Kitana calms down before the hungry people will break through the door attacking viciously. Fight off the villagers and escape through the window to the forest.

Tunnel

Boss: Mole Mother

Your group as made camp and decided to form a plan to get to Famine.

Cut scene:

Stryker: So what is the plan? Instead of running toward the palace we were forced to retreat.

Taven: We were over-whelmed. We underestimated Famine's power for that we lost two of our own.

Kitana: Tanya was not one of us she murdered my mother.

Taven: She was influenced by the Darkness. As you nearly were. Armageddon's darkness is influencing us to turn on one another. Will you lose yourself to the darkness brother?

Daegon: You insult me asking if I am so weak. I will kill you. But now is not the time. Now we must find a way to get to the Palace.

Taven looked at his brother and nodded.

Jade: Their is an escape tunnel that was built after Edenia was freed from Outworld. From there we should be able to get into the palace.

Taven: Good. That will be our entrance point.

Entering the tunnel the group started toward the palace. At the end was Mokap who heard a noise from behind. Quickly turning Mokap found a small mole.

Stryker: Mokap what's the hold up?

Mokap turning to Striker: Just this weird creature. Mokap turned around to see five more had appeared.

Nightwolf: Mokap step away quickly.

Suddenly the five moles attacked Mokap beginning to eat him. The level begins with a swarms of hungery moles appearing from the hole. Use your kicks to defeat the moles on the ground. Play whack a mole with the ones coming out of the wall. Also beware of possible cave-ins

Cut scene:

Jade: Beware these are just younglings. Their mother will be near and she will not be as easy.

Hsu Hao: Come on how hard could a dumb animal...Gahhhh!

A large angry Mole burst through the wall killing Hsu Hao instantly as it begins to hunger for the rest of the group. Create a team to defeat the mother mole and enter the palace.

Palace

Boss: Famine

You have Finally reached your destination and about to face the horseman of Edenia.

Nightwolf: Alright we're in where do we go?

Kitana: We're in the kitchen so we go...

Jade: Look out!

Jade moves in taking out the Edenian cook alerting other members of the palace to the noise. Fight off the hungery staff and watch out for the kitchen staff throwing blades. Knockout those in the kitchen and proceed to the Throne room. Entering the hall you will face hungery guards ready to slice you into smaller meals. Defeat the guards and break down the palace doors to find a frail figure sitting on the throne.

Cut scene:

Jade: Remove yourself from that throne!

Famine stirs slowly looking at Jade: Have you come to feed me?

Jade looking disgusted: What?

Famine opened his mouth pulling Jade swallowing her whole. With his new strength the horseman stood glaring at the other intruders: Have you all come to feed me?

The battle with Famine will be hand to hand or weapon based. Special moves are forbidden as it will only raise his health bar.

Outworld Boss: Pestilence

Pestilence has come to plague Outworld, literally.

Kano Reptile Baraka, Mileenia, Shao Kahn, Kintaro, Motaro, Sheeva, Reiko, Shujinko, Goro, Chameleon, Nitara  
>Mountain<br>Boss Hydra  
>Cut Scene:<br>Shao Kahn: This is my empire. I rule with an iron fist. I will not lose it to anyone.  
>Shujinko: Well lets live long enough to to argue that point. I once sought to defeat you and now it is my goal to help you.<br>Shao Kahn: Just know your place for the time being. I will not hesitate to kill you if I must.  
>Shujinko: One day you may need to however today is not that day we are allies now. We must forget our differences and focus on defeating Armageddon.<br>This is where your adventure begins. Make your way down the mountain while fighting off a plague of snakes. Reaching the bottom of the mountain and face a seven headed hydra where he tears Nitara apart. Use your team as a distraction to the front and strike the back.  
>Living Forest<br>Boss: Motaro  
>Boss: Swarm<br>Cut scene:  
>Goro: Well that wasn't so hard. I'm beginning to think this Pestilence isn't as tough as believed.<br>Shujinko: We only just began. We should not underestimate our opponent just yet.  
>Sheeva: Goro is right whatever comes at us will easily fall.<br>Immediately Sheeva is attacked by a swarm leaving nothing behind but her bones. This level is more of a running for survival and watch your footing so you don't trip. Don't feel bad for running remember cowards do live. Leap over a cliff and wait for the cut scene. Surrounded by traitors and deadly enemies.  
>Cut scene:<br>Motaro is controlled by darkness before attacking Kintaro throwing him into a tree.  
>Shujinko: What are you doing?<br>Goro: Centaur your kind could never be trusted.  
>Motaro: I cannot be trusted? You broke the treaty formed by Kitanna. And you Shao Kahn stripped away two of our legs reducing my race to this.<br>Shujinko: Please, We do not have time for this. Our arguments must wait.  
>Motaro: I will not wait I will have my revenge on you all.<br>Defeat Motaro before moving on. The Swarm will return chasing after you once more. Escape the forest and prepare to fight the swarm.  
>Shao Kahn's palace<br>Boss: Reiko  
>Boss: Pestilence<br>Cut scene:  
>Shao Kahn: My Palace. So this is where Pestilence has chosen to reside. He shall pay for this outrage.<br>Enter Shao Kahn's palace to find the place crawling with rats which unfortunately for your crew their hungry. Race away from the rats and beware the activaed traps which will slow your group down. Reach for the treasure hall where the doors will close blocking the rats for the time being. Reiko will spot a copy of Shao Kahn's helmet as darkness clouds his sanity causing him to place the helmet on his head.  
>Cut scene:<br>Shao Kahn: Reiko what are you doing? Take that helmet off immediately.  
>Shujinko: Please we do not have time for this.<br>Shao Kahn: Silence! I will not be disrespected in my own palace. Remove that helmet.  
>With a quick move Reiko kills Shao Kahn.<br>Reiko: I am now the ruler of Outworld. I am Shao Kahn!" Defeat Reiko and move on.  
>The Plague of rats have gone from bad to worse. Now instead of a swarm you have sumo rats blocking your path. Reach Shao Kahn's throne room and prepare to face Pestilence.<br>Cut scene:  
>Pestilence: It appears my plagues were not enough to stop you. No matter I will kill you here slowly.<br>Goro: Don't be so confident. I will crush you then your master.  
>Pestilence: Really Shokan? Can you and your team defeat me while your diseased infected.<br>The battle with Pestilence is either weapon based or power based. Direct contact will make your character ill and unable to fight for a short time giving Pestilence more time to damage your character.  
>Cut scene after Fight:<br>Kano: Take that! (Spits) This loser wasn't so tough. So what's the plan now?  
>Shujinko: Now we go to the Darkrealm and wait for the others.<br>Netherrealm  
>Perfect place for death. The dead are all around.<br>Liu Kang, Scorpion, Noob Saibot, Smoke, Drahmin, Ashrah, Meat, Ermac, Shinnok, Havik, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi.  
>Cut scene:<br>Shinnok: Home sweet home. I believe Death is at my palace watching and waiting for us to arrive. Getting there will be perilous.  
>Havik: I doubt getting there will be a problem. We do have two of the greatest warriors on our side. With Scorpion and Liu Kang with us victory is already ours.<br>Liu Kang: I appreciate the compliments but we should be on guard just incase  
>Quan Chi: Enough with the pleasantries. I suggest we move on.<br>Netherrealm Village-One of few cities in the land down under. The entire realm is filled with the dead all under the horseman's control.  
>Boss:<br>Meat  
>Drahmin<p>

Upon entering the village your team is immediately attacked be the dead. Like Edenia the dead will fly out of windows however they will be popping out of the ground as well. Make your way to the village gate knocking out any zombie that gets in your way. At the gate Meat and Drahmin will feel the rush of battle as darkness will take them attacking your group.  
>Cut scene:<br>Liu Kang: What is going on? Why are they attacking us?  
>Shinnok: It is the effect of the Armageddon's energy. It has corrupt their minds we must defend ourselves.<br>Battle the demons and move on.  
>Netherrealm desert.-Barren and filled with the dead working for their master.<br>Boss:  
>Lava Zombie<br>Cut scene:  
>Ashra: Open land as far as the eye can see. I slayed many demons here and faced much of the dead. This place will be worse than the village. No cover and we could easily be overrun.<br>Scorpion: We'll be overrun if we are weak. As Havik said you have me.  
>Noob: Have you forgotten who killed you? You are not the only warrior here.<br>Scorpion: Are you asking for a rematch?  
>Liu Kang: Enough we don't have time for this. Armageddon is our enemy.<br>Scorpion: Stay out of this. This is a matter of pride.  
>Havik: Oh. I say it is more a matter of Puppetry.<br>Scorpion: What was that?  
>Havik: It appears you and Noob wish to be Armageddon's puppets rather than his foes.<br>Scorpion: I am no ones puppet!  
>Noob: Neither am I! We will finish this after we finish Armageddon.<br>Take your team across the desert knocking off scores of zombies in your way. Halfway through the desert a river of lava will block your path. Stirring in the lava a large zombie will walkout throwing a blast of fire at Scorpion. knocking him down. Defeat the lava creature and wait for the cut scene.  
>Cut scene:<br>Noob: Scorpion claimed to be better than me now look at him. The weakling couldn't make it through half the desert.  
>Scorpions eyes glowed as he stood up: Who is weak?<br>Noob: I wasn't the one knocked.  
>Scorpion: After we deal with Armageddon you will be.<br>Liu Kang: If you children are done squabbling maybe you could me knock this thing down so we can get across.  
>Knock the stone over and get across to continue to Shinnok's palace.<br>Shinnok's Palace  
>Boss:<br>Shinnok  
>Death<br>Cut scene:  
>Shinnok: Here we are. My castle now owned by Death filled with corruption. Beware I am certain the traps have been activated. This is where our journy becomes perilous.<br>More zombies will be waiting for you at the gate. Fight off the zombies and enter palace. The palace is full of spiked poles, rolling stones, spiked floors, and spinning blades. The first obstacle are the spiked poles which you have to move past. Past to pole are more zombies crawling through the ground. Finish off the attackers and proceed to the ramp. several stone will be rolling down. Wait for the pattern and rush up the next level. At the second floor, floor spikes are on the sides forcing you to stay in the middle which is rather hard while fighting. Good news the dead weigh about the same as the living. Knock the inconvenience onto the spikes and make your way to the third level. There Shinnok will begin act strangely walking around the room.  
>Cut scene:<br>Shinnok: This is my private chamber. I have done much here. I was cast down with nothing and now I rule.  
>Liu Kang: What are you talk about.<br>Shinnok: I don't need you! I defeated Lucifer. I can defeat Armageddon!  
>Havik: He has been possed stop him!<br>Quickly Shinnok raised a hand from the ground and squeezed the life out of the cleric removing him from mortal kombat permanently. Battle Shinnok and wait for the cut scene.  
>Liu Kang: What happened to him? He was one of our strongest fighters.<br>Quan Chi: He had his power stripped from him long age. He feared he would lose that power all over again. I must say I am impressed with how well any of us are doing. By logic we should have killed one another long ago.  
>Scorpion: What trickery are you pulling sorcerer?<br>Quan Chi: We all have deadly rivals. All of us except Ermac. The darkness should have consumed us all.  
>Shang Tsung: Pride. Scorpion and Noob have been bickering like a couple of old woman yet they have not killed one another. All because of what Havik said. I refuse to be anyone's puppet. However despite appearances. Liu Kang is to pure to corrupted and Ashra has spent a long time purifying her soul. The rest of us are prideful.<br>Ermac: Rather degrading how you look at it. Come we're wasting time.  
>Continue climbing upward to the forth level. Zombies will come out of the windows ready to use your team for lunch. Defeat the swarm and step out on to the balcony. As if Zombies weren't annoying enough now you have swarm of molting crows attacking. Use special moved but be careful not to fall to the ground. Enter the fifth area no Zombies but an area full of traps waiting to remove you from game play. Get through the fifth floor and head up to the sixth floor where Death will be waiting for you.<br>Cut scene:  
>Death: Welcome survivors. You have done well getting here. Now you will fail.<br>Scorpion: Fool. You will not beat us. Just one of us is far more powerful than you.  
>Death: Really. I would like to hear you say that while on you knees.<br>After that statement Death forced Liu Kang, Scorpion, and Noob to their knee's.  
>Death: Anything remotely related to death is under my control. It would be profitable to have you three fight your friends but I desire the chance to kill personally.<br>The fight with death is timed to thirty seconds each opponent. A timer will appear on the top of the fighters head and count down to death. Defeat Death watch the cut scene before entering the Darkrealm  
>Cut scene:<br>Ashra: Death is now dead. Now we take the fight to Armageddon. We should hurry and join the others.  
>Liu Kang: Agreed.<br>Darkrealm- The Darkrealm a place where evil resides more than the Netherrealm. Armageddon and his Horseman were locked away here corrupting everything. Thirty warriors are left to face off an entire realm and their deadliest foe yet.  
>Boss: Armageddon<br>Boss: Kano  
>Boss: Daegon<br>Boss: Baraka  
>Boss: Chameleon<br>Johnny Cage, Fujin, Mavado,Stryker, Nightwolf, Shujinko  
>Kano-Sonya Blade,Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Goro,<br>Armageddon-Raiden,Liu Kang,Taven,Scorpion  
>Baraka-Mileenia, Kung Lao, Kenshi,Smoke,<br>Daegon-Kabal, Kitana, Rain, Ashrah  
>Chameleon,Sub-Zero, Reptile, Ermac, Noob Saibot<br>Raiden: Half of our team has been killed. But we are here. The greatest warriors stand here now. Let us move in.  
>Dark Island<br>Shadow Werewolves roam the area sniffing for their prey. The island is swarming with them and you must fight your way through them.  
>Kabal: This island is a death trap. Wolves are covering this place. Large wolves.<br>Goro: Let them come. I will tear them apart.  
>Charge into the forest knocking off Shadow Wolves looking for a meal as the attack forward and from the trees. Get to the otherside of the island where a series of boats wait for you.<br>Cut scene:  
>Johnny Cage: We're almost there keep going moving.<br>Kano and Deagon fight off two wolves before coming face to face with Armageddon  
>Kano: Well Well Come for an early grave?<br>Armageddon: No. I've come to offer you power. Let us chat somewhere private.  
>Dark smoke covers Kano, Daegon, and Armageddon taking them to his palace<br>Dark Sea-A lake filled with vile creatures out to eat.  
>Raiden: Be on your guard. We have no idea what resides in the water.<br>Suddenly a large shadow serpent appears quickly pulling Mavado in. As the boat continues on fire off on the serpents rising out of the sea. About halfway through shadow fish people will begin to board the ship slowing your team down. Soon the boats will come with in visual to the castle.  
>Shujinko: There is Armageddon's castle. Soon we will be able to stop this menace.<br>Suddenly a boat filled with Baraka, Stryker, Chameleon, and Nightwolf was tipped into the water. Chamelon, and Baraka appeared infront of Kano and Armageddon.  
>Armageddon: Greetings I have a proposition for you.<br>Palace Road  
>Boss:Kano<br>Boss: Chameleon  
>Boss: Daegon<br>Boss: Baraka  
>Raiden: We have only lost seven warriors so far. Are numbers are doing well for such a horrid place.<br>Liu Kang shocked: Master Raiden. Why would you say such a thing? Have you gone into the dark so far that you've lost sight of life's value  
>Raiden: All life depends on us. I can't worry about those who were to weak to survive.<br>Raiden walks off starting the next level. Shadow Knights appear armed with multiple weapons Taking your group follow the road to the Palace enterance. There Kano, Chameleon, Baraka, and Daegon were waiting.

Fujin: What are you doing here? We thought you were dead.  
>Daegon: No we just grew more powerful.<br>Daegon moved in killing Fujin as Baraka cut down Johnny Cage.  
>Daegon: We are Armageddon new horsemen. Let this mark your end.<br>Raiden: Taven, Shujinko, Liu Kang, Scorpion, and I will go after Armageddon. The rest of you clear the path for us.  
>The Next Battle will be in this sequence<br>Kano-Sonya Blade,Shang Tsung, Kabal, Ashrah  
>Baraka-Mileenia, Kung Lao, Kenshi,Smoke<br>Daegon-Kitana, Rain, Goro, Scorpion,  
>Chameleon,Sub-Zero, Reptile, Ermac, Noob Saibot<br>The Palace

The Five characters left are previous champions worthy to reach the Final fight.  
>Liu Kang-Winner of Mortal Kombat 1-4.<br>Raiden-The MK Champion of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe.  
>Quan Chi-Winner of Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.<br>Shujinko-Winner of Deception  
>Taven-Would have been winner for MK Armageddon<p>

Armageddon  
>Liu Kang: How could we have just left them like that?<br>Raiden: Our priority is to stop Armageddon. Nothing else matters. If Armageddon succeeds then all the realms are doomed.  
>Taven: Liu, I understand your feelings, but Raiden is right. If we don't succeed everyone who died will have died for nothing.<br>Liu Kang nodded in understanding as the five journeyed to the top fighting off Shadow Knights and Werewolves that continuously got in the way. Reaching the top the five burst in looking at their quarry sitting on his throne glaring at them with his glowing red eyes.  
>Armageddon: Congratulations are in order. But if the five of you believe you can defeat me. You are sorely mistaken.<br>Taven: We shall see.  
>The battle with Armageddon will start as he crashes in the ring glaring at his quarry.<br>Round one Will be of his natural form which is easy to defeat no tricks. After defeating him a cut scene will commence.  
>Cut scene:<br>Armageddon: Bravo. You have beaten me. But I should warn you this form is nothing compared to the true me.  
>Armageddon will transform into a hideous creature as your team attacks in vain. Knocking each fighter to the ground. Shujinko slowly stands glaring at Armageddon.<br>Shujinko: I will not let you succeed. I stopped Earthrealm from being destroyed once I will do it again.  
>Using every ounce of power he could gather Shujinko charged Armageddon blowing himself up damaging the monster.<br>Raiden: He is weakened now is our chance to defeat him.  
>The fight with Armageddon will be harder than the first battle. Armageddon will have the abilities of his previous horseman at different times. Learn the pattern to avoid making Armageddon stronger and defeat his evil once and for all.<br>Liu Kang: We did it. Armageddon has been stopped.  
>Taven: Barely a lot of lives were sacrificed on this mission.<br>Raiden: All that matters is Earthrealm is safe. Were I shall return to protect it from any further threat.  
>Raiden disappears in a flash of lighting. Taven, Scorpion, and Liu Kang look at one another and leave the palace where their friends are waiting for them. Kitana runs up to Liu Kang embracing him as Scorpion looked around for Quan Chi and Noob Saibot.<br>Kitana: Liu I have missed you. Please say you will come back with me.  
>Liu Kang looking sad: What about my condition?<br>Kitana: We'll find a way to fix that, and If we can't I don't care. I want you by my side. Forever.  
>Scorpion looks around before stating: We have missing people.<br>Sonya Blade: They took off to escape before anything can be done.  
>Scorpion: They may hide but I will find them.<br>Scorpion disappears in flash of fire.  
>Ashra: What happens now?<br>Kung Lao: We go home.


	2. Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or their characters.

Official Endings and Why. These characters we not influenced upon favoritism.

Liu Kang-After defeating Armageddon Liu Kang's body was fully retored and brought to life where Married Kitana not wanting to make the mistake of leaving her side again.

Liu Kang is a fan favorite and ultimate hero of MK. Permanently killing him would be like permanently killing Superman. It's not done that way.

Raiden-After the events leading to Armageddon, Raiden begins to make alliances with other warriors preparing a new tournament.

Fan favorite that and his dark form has yet to shake the universe.

Scoripon-After Armageddon was defeated Scorpion found Quan Chi was still alive and hiding across the realms. Scorpion continued the hunt ready to avenge his clan and family.

Fan favorite pure and simple.

Sonya Blade-With the events of Armageddon the government placed Sonya in charge of putting together an elite squad of fighters from all realms to prevent such events from ever happening again.

Mortal Kombat's leading female. It would be like killing off Wonder Woman.

Sub-Zero-With Armgeddon defeated Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Quie temple setting up a special team to handle other realm problems.

Fan favorite pure and simple.

Goro-With Shao Kahn, Reiko, and Motaro gone Goro became the new Emperor of Outworld issuing an order to kill the only threat to himself...Shang Tsung.

A Shokan needed to stay and Goro was the most developed character.

Shang Tsung-With Goro as the new Emperor Shang Tsung has gone into hiding forming an alliance with Mileena and Reptile to retake the throne.

This Sorceror is too vicious to be killed.

Kitana-With her mother dead Kitana took her role as Queen of Edenia reforming an alliance with Goro of Outworld.

I am a hopeless romantic.

Kung Lao-With Liu Kang heading to Edenia with Kitanna, Kung Lao began to train ready to be Earthrealm's next Champion should evil arise..

I can't remember why I chose him.

Mileena-With Kitana forming her alliance with Goro, Mileena was forced to dissappear for her own preservation gain the throne to become queen.

This girl has a lot more potential we have yet to see. Now with Baraka and Shao Kahn out of the way perhaps she can rise up.

Taven-After defeating Armageddon Taven took his role Edenia's Gaurdian and all realm hero for stopping Armageddon.

As a new hero it seemed a shame to kill him off quickly.

Quan Chi- After Armageddon was defeat Quan Chi dissappeared with Scorpion on his trail. Their game of cat and mouse continue's through the realms.

This guy is more devious than Shang Tsung.

Noob Saibot-Took control of the Netherrealm and ordered his warriors to hunt down Scorpion keeping his vow to prove who was the strongest.

This guy has been held back also. We need to see what he can really do.

Smoke-Capture by Sub-Zero Smoke was reprogrammed having regained his lost identity. Smoke was then brought back to the Lin Quei becoming Sub-Zero's second.

A cyborg needed to stay and for the record Sektor is my favorite. I chose smoke to see what he is like with a personality compared to being a puppet.

Reptile-With Shao Kahn and Nitara dead Reptile was left masterless. Without any real direction Reptile decided to travel with Mileenia and watch over her.

I lied. I chose him because he is my favorite.

Ermac-Now free of Outworld Ermac decides to join Sub-Zero in the Lin Quie and placed in charge of the special squad.

I can't remember why chose him either.

Kabal-With the head members of his clan killed Kabal set out to recreate the Black Dragon clan training it as back up for Earthrealm's defense should the special forces fail.

The Black Dragon needs a leader and who is better than Kabal.

Rain-With no direction Rain begins to travel the realms searching for any knowledge of power to get a head of the other fighters.

Now that we know Rains origin let's see what he can really do.

Kenshi-Rejoining the Special Forces with Sonya he was promoted to have his own squad unit to defend Earthrealm from such threat as Onaga and Armageddon.

A request for a friend, besides the guy has potential.

Ashrah- With Armageddon's defeat Ashrah was reconized and freed from the Netherrealm given to choice to live in anyrealm she chooses. Ashrah chose Earthrealm becoming part of Earth's Special Forces under Sonya Blade.

I have no idea why I chose her except I saw something unique about her and believe we could see great things from her.

Shujinko- Using all his power Shujinko defeated Armgaddon causing his own death as well. For his heroic deed Shujiko was admired throughout all the realms and remembered for all eternity.

Yes he is dead. The ending is still official.

Alternate Endings

Johnny Cage-Defeating Armageddon, Johnny Cage wrote his final movie about the adventure before dissappearing mystriously. Rumors claim of he is training for the next adventure.

Kano-At the final battle with Armaggeddon Kano stepped in siding with Armaggeddon defeating those against him. At the battles end Kano was transformed into the new horse man War.

Baraka-Defeating the Armageddon the Darkrealm released an army of Shadow Tarakata's bowing to Baraka acknowledging him as their leader of the Tarakata realm.

Jax - After defeating Armgeddon Jax's arms fused into his whole body increasing his strength ten fold.

Jade-Defeating Armageddon the Darkrealm cleared away revealing a Palace that Jade resided creating the Amazonrealm.

Kintaro- After defeating Armageddon the Darkrealm fused with Kintaro. With his new power Kintaro killed Goro become the new leader of the Shokan race and declared war among all the realms.

Shao Kahn-Defeating Armageddon the Darkrealm and its in habitants bowed to Shao Kahn. With two realms under his control the tyrant went out to take Earthrealm in a long a vicious war.

Chameleon-Defeating Armageddon Chamelon gained the abilities of all fighters increasing his power ten fold and renamed himself Armageddon.

Cyrax-Defeating Armaggedon Cyrax became the ruler of the Darkrealm manipulating the area into paradise freeing all those who were transformed into cyborgs.

Khameleon-Defeating Armageddon the Darkrealm submited to Khameleon's desires recreating her near extinct race.

Motaro-Fueled by hate was warped by the Darkness of Armageddon slaughtering the Shokan and Shao Kahn. After the Slaughter Armageddon appeared offering Motaro a new position as one of his generals renaming Mortaro Wrath a general of the seven deadly sins.

Nightwolf-Defeating Armageddon the shadow wolves all rushed to Nightwolf acknowledging him as their master awaiting his commands.

Sektor-Defeating Armageddon the Darkrealm was sucked into Sektor turning him pure black allowing him to transform any being he touched into a cyborg

Sheeva- During the fight with Armageddon Sheeva quickly killed her rival Motaro and former emperor Shao Kahn. After the battle Sheeva became the new queen of Outworld ordering the annihalation of all centaurs.

Sindel- Defeating Armageddon Sindel was able to fuse the Dark realm with Edenia giving her realm twice as much power. With her new power Sindel set out to conquer Outworld and soon all other realms to prevent further tradgedy.

Stryker- After defeating Armageddon the Darkrealm and all its in habitants fell under Strykers control. With his new army Stryker created the Shadow police force enforcing law and order in all realms.

Fujin-After Defeating Armageddon Fujin gained control of the Darkrealm making it a santuary for himself and all heroes.

Sareena-Defeating Armageddon Sareena was warped by the Darkrealm able to use all elemental powers she chose. After using her new powers to defeat Quan Chi and Frost, Sareena followed Sub-Zero to learn how to control her new found powers.

Shinnok-After defeating Armmageddon Shinnok took control of the Darkrealm combing it with the Netherrealm. With the two realms joined Shinnok's power increased making him unbeatable.

Jarek-Infused with the power of Armageddon Jarek challenged Kano for leadership of the Black Dragons then destoryed all enemies of the black dragon clan

Kai-Defeating Armageddon Power surged through Kai making him a new God. The elder Gods seeing Kai's new power and Raiden corrupted decided to place the two in a fight. the victor would be protector of Earthrealm.

Meat-Defeating Armageddon Meat took the creatures skin and placed it on himself gaining the warlords power causing true Armageddon.

Reiko-Sensing Reiko's lust for power Armageddon made a deal with Reiko Giving him all of Outworld and making him his general naming him Lust.

Tanya-Defeating Armageddon Tanya was infused with his power and able to transform the Dark realm into anything she pleases. Using her new power Tanya created a shadow version of Edenia as well as Shadow warriors of Kitana, Jade, and Sindel

Bo Rai Cho-After defeating Armaggeddon Bo Rai Cho turned the realm in to his private school as well as creating the best alcohol of any realm.

Drahmin-Defeating Armageddon the Darkrealm was transfered into the Oni turning him pure black. Anyone who challenged Drahmin was warped by the blackness and became his slave.

Frost-During the invasion of Armageddon Frost steals the dragon medallon using its power to defeat Armageddon turing the Dark realm into the Ice Realm.

Hsu Hao-Defeating Armageddon Hsu Hao ripped out the heart of Armageddon placing it into his chest plate. Power surged through Hsu Hao as he obliterated all fighters begining his take over.

Lei Mei-Defeating Armageddon Li Me was able to reshape the Darkrealm turning it into a safe haven for her village.

Mavado-During the war with Armageddon Mavado met with his rival Kabal starting another battle. Darkness swirled around the two locking them in mortal kombat for all eternity.

Mokap-Defeating Armageddon the Darkrealm filled Mokap's bulbs giving him power over light and dark. With this new power Mokap was turned into the God of balance.

Moloch-After defeating Armageddon power swarmed through Moloch increasing everything ten fold. With his new strenght and knowledge Moloch became the ruler of the Netherrealm preparing to wage war and increase his domain

Nitara-During the war with Armageddon Nitara secretly forged Allainces with Reptile and Khameleon to get their revenge against Shao Kahn, and Shang Tsung for destorying thier realms and races.

Dairou-Defeating Armageddon, Dairou was granted the power to seep into the shadows where he could gain acess to any information in any realm. His first stop would be the Orderrealm.

Darrius-Defeating Armageddon the Elder Gods offered him any reward he desired. Darrius' reply was to rule Orderrealm. His request was quickly granted.

Havik-Defeating Armageddon Havik gained the powers of darkness using it to spread fear and chaos among the realms.

Hotaru- Taking control of the darkness from Armageddon's Darkrealm Hotaru used it against all other realms leaving only the Orderrealm.

Kira-Defeating Armageddon a black shadow dragon appeared submitting to Kira making her the new head of the black Dragon Clan

Kobra-During his asault on the Darkrealm Kobra was greeted by a legion of shadow snakes. Without warning the snakes fused with Kobra making him their king and giving him power to defeat Armageddon making him the Snake God.

Onaga- Crushing Armageddon the four Horseman bowed before Onaga reconizing their new master conquering all realms in his name.

Daegon- After the fight with Armaggedon Daegon slew his brother taking his power becoming more powerful than he would have if he had won the tournament.


	3. Future Game ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or their characters.

Mortal Kombat Reborn: Raiden has worked hard making alliances with Tekunin and the Centaurs. Appearing at the UN live Raiden declares himself supreme ruler of Earthrealm and announces a new tournament. Now Kung Lao must step up as Earthrealms protector but is he ready of is there another?

New Characters

Derrick Janes-A man who lost everything in a car bomb for taking down a Russian mob lord. After taking revenge Derrick was stuck in Grozny Russia living on the street for three years. Hearing of Raiden's tournament Derrick enters mainly for a warm place to sleep. However fate may have plans for him.

Jenice Ray- Former Thailand dancer and bouncer she was approached by Kabal and invited into the Black Dragon.

Daimen Walsh- Former Texas Ranger and old friend of Jax joins the Special forces on Kenshi's team to stop Raiden.

Zemnas-New leader of the Tekunin forms an allaiance with Raiden for an unlimited power supply.

Valice-A female fighter and leader of South African group desired power and agreed to join the Tekunin. As Zemnas second she enters the tournament.

Bragg-New leader of the centaurs. Being hunted to extinction in Outworld Raiden opens a portal to Earthrealm in exchange for their alligence.

Guest Star

Jason Voorhees-A special killer deemed unkillable was brought in by Raiden to thin the tournament competitors.

Mortal Kombat Heart of Edenia: King Jerrod worrying about defeat created an amulet called the heart of Edenia. The amulet had two purposes one to give its wearer immense power and two Edenia could never truly be absorbed. Before Jerrod could use it he died and the Amulet was lost. Now Rain has found the the heart and returned to Edenia Rain revealed the amulet and the name of his father. With the threat of a Civil War a tournament was held to declare the ruler of Edenia.

New Characters

Rikkai-A general of Edenia ready to fight and protect his home realm.

Guest Star

Persian Prince: With constant use of time and space the prince is sent to Edenia where he feels he is needed.

Mortal Kombat Legion: Quan Chi on the run from Scorpion meets with Shang Tsung and the two form a new alliance. Entering the Neitherrealm the two reach a sealed off area. Shang Tsung states that a number of souls were sealed away. Together the two open the gate way Immediately Shang Tsung absorbed the souls. However there was reason the souls were locked away for a reason, They were a collection of the evilest beings including Shao Kahn. The souls rejected Shang Tsung and took form calling themselves Legion. Now the realms are in danger unless they are beaten in Mortal Kombat.

Guest Star: Pinhead (Hellraiser)-Freed from the wall the Cenob now attempts spead chaos across the realms.

Mortal Kombat No Rules: A new realm has opened attacking Earthrealm. The technology was advanced beyond anything Earthrealm has ever seen. Edenia and Outworld attempted to help Earthrealm but were easily decimated. Kung Lao demands answers as to why this was being allowed to happen. The elder gods reply that the rules of Mortal Kombat does not apply because the attackers aren't invading, they're returning.

New Character

Herarva-Leader of the invaders and champion fighter.

Clora-Wife of Herarva and deadly warrior.

Jerion-Prince of the invaders and heritic believing what his people are doing is wrong.


End file.
